AquaWoman
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: Once home to the most advanced civilization on Earth, the city of Atlantis is now an underwater kingdom ruled by the power-hungry King Anpu and his Daughter Lorana. With a vast army at their disposal, they plan to conquer the remaining oceanic people - and then the surface world. Standing in his way is AquaWoman, Lorana's half-human, half-Atlantean sister and true heir to the
1. Chapter 1

AquaWoman

Written by SlayerMaya and edits by Dark-Archer1078 on DeviantArt

Based on Aquaman by DC

Chapter 1 : Meeting of Land and Sea and 20 Years Later

IT WAS A DAY THAT WAS NOT LIKE ANY OTHER DAY…

A storm was brewing heavily like no other. A Male Red Hedgehog was trying to protect his lighthouse home from the storm, but the storm was getting worse by the minute. HRRG, come on! Can't the storm ever just leave me and the lighthouse alone?! He thought to himself. As he put the final touches, he sees a female black haired turtle on the rocky side of the place. "Oh my god, she looks…" He ran down to her. She looked like she was in a fight and her wound on the stomach proves it. He decided to take her into his lighthouse. He treated her injuries. And by the next morning, the mysterious woman woke up on the couch in the living room. She was stirring and he came down. "Oh hey, you're awake now, you need anything?" He asked her. "Huh… No, I'm fine," she said. "oh ok...uhm...may I ask what's your name please?" He asked her. "My name is Bianca, the queen of an unknown place to you known as Atlantis," she told him. "Oh, well, I'm Caedmon, former adventurer and keeper of this lighthouse," he said. After that, Caedmon asked her why she came here looking injured. "So what happened to you when you got here?" He said. "Yes… I came here to look for cover from the one that I fought," she simply said. "Who in the world attacked you?" He said. he asked her, but she didn't want to say who. "You don't want to talk about it? Ok maybe when you want to?" He asked her. "Yes," she said and silence filled the room for quite a long time until Caedmon spoke up again to a different topic. "So if you are from atlantis, do you have skills to help your people?" He asked. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. Well, if I had not been stabbed in the stomach, I could show you all of them," she said. "Ok then, but let's do it outside," he said as he show her to the dock. She showed a lot of skills to him that really intrigued him. "Whoa…. that's awesome," he said in awe. "Thank you! It's the abilities I use to protect my home," she said while winking. "Heh yeah…" he said. As the days went on, Caedmon can't help but feel love for the beautiful queen of a kingdom under the ocean. And Bianca can't help but feel love for him as well. So on the coldest last day of April, he confessed his love for her. "I'm in love with you, ever since I saved you that night, I can't help but feel love for you, you're free and fluid like the sea and I'm rough and rugged like the land, would it be possible for them to coexist in our visions?" he had asked her and then she confessed her love to him next. "i think it's very possible for the land and the sea to coexist in harmony in my point of view so yes," she said and she hugged him. As their relationship grew stronger, Bianca began to feel sick in her stomach as she was making breakfast one May morning. "Oh….I don't feel so well," she said weakly. With Caedmon's help, she staggered to the bathroom. As they make it to the restroom, she threw up in the toilet. He was pulling her long hair back just in case. After that, they go to the local medical center to see if something is wrong with her. The doctors have told them that Bianca is going to have a child soon. "Oh thank you so much for telling me this," she said. "You're welcome, ," the doctor said. When they left, and they got back to the lighthouse, Bianca was really excited that she's going to have a child. "I'm going to be a mother. How amazing!" she said. "Heh, heh. You're really excited. Waiting to pass on your abilities to our newborn," Caedmon said. "Oh yes," she said.

6 MONTHS LATER…

The baby was due. They went to the doctors just in time. The birthing process was short and hard, but Bianca made it at the end of the day. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl," said the doctor who is holding the girl. "May I please see her?" she asked."Of course," he said as he gave her the baby. "She's beautiful, Caedmon," she said. "She is… What shall we name her?" he asked her. "Maybe you should name her after the hurricane in the north: Hurricane Maya," said the doctor. Bianca absolutely loved that idea. "Yes! Her name will be Maya, but her full name will be Maliyn Isabella Chiyoko!" she said and Caedmon liked that. "That sounds great for a Queen, right love?" He said. "Yep, but she's proof that the land and Sea can coexist and she'll reunite our worlds one day," agreed Bianca. And so, they took her and as two years pass, Maya has grown to a toddler and Bianca hadn't aged at all. "Heh, heh," chuckled Caedmon as he was playing with Maya. "He he!" Laughed Maya as she was being tickled by Caedmon. Then when night came, it was time for bedtime for Maya and that means Story Time to her. Bianca had a GREAT story to tell her. "Ok Maya, time for a story," she said. Bianca cleared her throat and began the story. "Long Time ago, before man made civilization, there was a place that floats on sea, it was called Atlantis, where I'm from. We were an advanced people and King Altan, the first ruler of Atlantis, ruled all of the ocean, thanks to a trident made from the God Poseidon's metal, it is said to command all of the seven seas, but an earthquake made the great city sank to the bottom of the ocean but there is a legend that if a true king or queen find King Altan's lost Trident, they will be able to reunite all of the kingdoms of Atlantis to make it whole again," she ended the story. Maya was asleep and Bianca kissed her forehead. And she went to the kitchen to get something to drink but something was wrong as she felt like she was being watched. Then suddenly, the wall of the kitchen blew up from some explosion outside. Caedmon was in the living room as he heard the noise from the kitchen. They get to see what it was, and to their horror, it was a group of scuba suit wearing soldiers that look like they're from Bianca's home world. "Wha…?!" Caedmon started to say. Bianca never said anything because she knew what they're here for. Then one of the soldiers said "Queen Bianca, by the order of King Anpu, you're here by to return to Atlantis," but Bianca was not going back without a fight, not this time. But unbelievably, someone sent those soldiers back to where they came from. It was another mother of someone else, Maddie, that Bianca UNDOUBTEDLY was a friend of. "Maddie? Is that you!?" She said. "Yes, dear Bianca. It is I," she said. Caedmon was completely confused about what was happening here. "Uh, mind explaining what is going on?" he said.

"Oh! We haven't introduced her to us," Bianca said and introduced Maddie to Caedmon. "Oh you're from another kingdom in the ocean? Cool," he said. "Yep. Anyway, I have to show you something, dear friend," Maddie said and Bianca nodded. Caedmon wanted to know what she wants to show her. "Can I be part of this?" "Of course, since I knew about your relationship with my friend," she said. When they got down to her kingdom, Maddie showed them her newborn son, who's gonna be king to her kingdom since Maddie's the queen of hers. Bianca was in awe as she sees the baby, and Caedmon, who's wearing a special breathing mask, smiled at the boy. "Aw! Is this your son?" Said Bianca. "Yep! His name's Joseph, and he's gonna be a well known fighter when he grows up. Aw, I just know it's gonna be so good to see him all grown up and ready to be a king like his father," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Anyway, do you know that I now have a daughter?" She asked her. "You do? Amazing!" she said and after seeing Joseph, they went back to the lighthouse and Caedmon was thinking about what the soldier said something about a king Anpu. They got to see their daughter. "Thank goodness, she slept through all of that.." said Bianca. "Hey Bianca, could you mind telling me who is king Anpu?" asked Caedmon. "Oh…. he's the king I was supposed to marry," she said shamefully. "But who is he ACTUALLY?" he asked specifically. "He is a king from the Red Sea who wants my hand in marriage for my kingdom, I was in a arranged marriage but I didn't want to marry him," she explained. "so that's why you were injured when I first met you….why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "He would've wanted to kill you if you knew," she said. So by the morning, Bianca knew that her husband and daughter would be in danger if she stayed here because the soldiers will keep coming back to make her leave so at the sunrise, she decided that it was time to go back to her kingdom. "Do you have to go?" Said Caedmon sadly. "I have to, you and our daughter are my life but Anpu won't stop if I don't marry so I have to marry him so I can keep you both safe…. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth," she said, "but when she grows up, she'll need to learn how to fight along with Maddie's son, so do keep an eye on her for me, ok?" she said while sadly smiling. "ok but will you come back to me?" He said. "Oh course, I will when it's safe but you must wait for me on the dock, every morning…" she said. "I will….I love you so much…" he said finally. "I love you too….tell Maya I will always be with her" she said as she went to the dock and dived into the ocean.

3 YEARS LATER..

It was the summer of 1991 and Maya, now 12, was with her class on a school field trip to the local aquarium. And Joseph was with her class, but was somewhere else in the aquarium. She was checking out the sharks and dolphins area. Maya had been having trouble making friends since her Pre-K days and somehow, she can actually talk to the Marine life in the aquarium. While she was checking them out, some people took notice of her ability. Even some bullies who hate her guts, two guys named Sash and Anda, "hey would you look at that, Maya is talking to fish," said Sash. Joseph came back 2 minutes later to see them bully Maya. "Guys I swear, knock it off already!" Yelled Maya who looks like she's about to go at them. Joseph grabbed Sash and gave him a black eye. "Agh! You ass!" Yelled Sash. Maya couldn't believe it, he saved her and the sharks were able to scare Anda by banging their heads on the glass. Maya calmed the sharks down by putting her hand on the glass, which produces a sound wave that commands the Marine life in the tanks. Joseph stood by her and crossed his arm and gave them a warning with his look in their eyes while shaking his head. Maya turned around to show her tormentors her glowing yellow eyes as the sea life got close to her, knowing that if you screw with Maya, you screw with the creatures of the deep.

Later on, the kids go home and Joseph and Maya were left on the beach to train. "Alright, let's do this, Joseph," she said. "Yup. Let's get 'er going!" he said and they start their training. After hours of training, it was almost dark and Maya's dad expects her to come home. "Hey, Joseph, it's getting late, my dad is making dinner tonight," she said. "Ok, I'll just stick to my training for the rest of the night, since I don't really need any sleep," he told her. "You Atlanteans are weird people... seriously, we surface dwellers need sleep," she said as she head back to the lighthouse. Joseph chuckled abit and remarked, "I would hate to say this, but you ain't a surface dweller as far as the eye can see," he said as he stood to his training. "Yeah whatever like talking to fish wasn't weird!" She yelled back as she was almost there to her home. Joseph was just laughing. "Oh, she'll realize it soon," he said to himself.

She went inside her father's house. "Ugh, he better not burn the kitchen down," Maya shrugged. "Dad, I'm home!" She yelled as she was calling her father. "Oh, hey, Maya! Welcome back!" he said, and to Maya's surprise, he didn't burn the kitchen down and he cooked Maya's favorite food. "Alright, you made Pizza Goyza! Nice!" She exclaimed. After having dinner, she still saw Joseph out there, but he was just sitting there. "Dad, why is Joseph still out there? Sure I know he's a Atlantean but does he have a place to stay in?" she asked him, and Caedmon knew this question was gonna get asked. "No, he doesn't have a home. His mother brought him here to live amongst us," he said. "Really…? Is that why he's there?" She asked. "Yes. He's always thinking about his real home and why his mother brought him here," he said. "Ok...but does he know why Mom is not here?" She said. Caedmon shook his head. "So that's a no, right?" She said. "Yep, it's a no," he said.

Next morning, he was still out there and Maya went up to him. "Hey there…" she said. "Hey, Maya," he said while he was looking at the sky and seas. "You ok? You look distant," she said to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just think about the family that have sent me and how I wanna go back to them," he said. "Oh..I know how you feel about that, you see, I never knew my mom. She left me and my dad because she was being targeted for something...but she said she'll return to my dad when things are safe….I don't know why she left..." she said as she was looking at the sea. Joseph said nothing about it and saw that they had time to go to their school before they're late. "Oop! We gotta go," she looks at her watch and ran off first to the school. But Joseph was already there when she took off. "Aw come on!" She yelled. Joseph snickered. "At least we're not late," he said and they went inside, and to their surprise, people were seeing them come in and hanging out with them. "What is going on here?" She said. "Guess we scared Anda and Sash so much since people hated them so much," he said and Maya agreed with him. Classes were a breeze and then, lunch time comes. "Yay, finally lunch," she said. During lunch, there was some yelling downstairs on the first floor and then FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Oh my god… Joseph facepalmed. "Let's go see," she said. They both went to see it and two students were fighting like crazy. "What is going on here?" She said. "What are they even doing, brother?" he asked his bro. "These two just started fighting after a major disagreement over a girl they liked," he said. Maya facepalmed because she seen this in shows before. "My God…" she said. They kept fighting and Joseph and Maya had to separate the two. "Enounce, both of you!" She yelled at them. "Chill out! Damn, you two are fighting over a girl?! How retarded!" he exclaimed while trying to separate them. They suddenly realized that they were being stupid as they see the girl they want was with someone else. They suddenly stopped. "Now you see that you were being idiots?" She asked. Later on, school was over and there was no training today and Maya asked him, "i've been wanting to ask you something... Atlantis...does it exist?" Joseph nodded. "Yes, it does. And I'm able to show it to you, although it's gonna be underwater and its' 2 miles away," he told her. "Wait, underwater? Can we breathe in the water?" She asked. "Believe it or not, BOTH of us can," he said. "Whoa... really?" She said. "I'll show ya!" Joseph said as he ran on the water and dived in. He took off like a damn rocket and Maya followed him. As she found out, he was right. "Wow this is awesome!" She yelled as she sped up to Joseph.

ATLANTIS…

They got to Atlantis and the first kingdom that they saw, they went straight to. Maya was in awe by the scenery of the kingdom. The guards recognized both of them. "Look, it's Prince Joseph and the Bastard child of Queen Bianca!" one of them said. Bastard child?! REALLY?! She thought angrily. "Wow… How nice of you to say that to her," Joseph said sarcastically. "Forgive us but does the half breed know about her mother's demise?" One of Them said. Joseph stood there shocked. "Demise?! What happened?!" he asked them. "Well her husband, King Anpu discovered that she actually has a daughter from the surface world and he had her sacrificed to the trench in jealousy...and her daughter, Lorona takes the throne now the king is gone," they explained. "HER?" Joseph said as they said the name. The guards knew Joseph REALLY HATED Lorona ever since he met her at the mere age of 8. Maya however was devastated to hear that her mother was executed by the people she led. "... that's why she hasn't returned...they murdered her because she had me!" She said. "Maya, calm down… Thank god Lorona's not here, or she'd really…" Speak of the devil, she was right behind him. "Where the hell have you been, my betrothed?" Said Lorana. "What the hell do you want, Lorona?" he asked her. "Do you know that we have to go get ready for the rehearsal when our wedding day comes and who's this new one with you?" She asked. "Her name's Maya, and why our quote on quote 'wedding'?" he asked her. "It's to unite both our kingdoms, my love and...why does that girl look like...my late mother?" She said. "She's the daughter of your late mother," said Joseph, and Lorona grew pissed as she heard that. "You! You're the half breed mongrel bastard who got mother killed!" She yelled at Maya. "HEY! BACK THE FUCK OFF, LORONA!" He said, "BACK IT UP NOW." Lorona looked at him in rage. "Guards, take Joseph to his mother, I'm going to kill the half breed myself," she said. "Pfft! What a low rate command!" Joseph remarked. "Maya, go back to the surface now," Maya looked at him, saying, "You don't have to tell me twice...as for the record, I re announce Atlantis…" she swam far away from the kingdom, disappearing. "Now, come on. Let's get back to our kingdom to get ready," Lorona told him.

PRESENT DAY…

Maya, Now 23 years old, was at the local bar, drinking multiple beers, just for the hell of it and not caring of her amazing immunity systems and knowing that's why she never goes to the hospital.

"Heh... it's been years since I've been to that underwater shithole… Ha! Never going back down there," she said and then she saw Joseph come out of the waters with injuries.

"Aw crap... looks like my past now haunts me…" she muttered. Joseph wiped himself off and came for some alcohol to ease the pain from kicking Lorona's ass. "May I have some of your recent beers you have?" he asked the bartender and she got some for him. "Thank you very much," he said. "Well look who showed up after 20 years…" Maya said to Joseph. "Pfft. Surprised, Maya? Probably not," he said. "What the hell did you do?" She said. "Oh, I kicked a bitch of my wife's ass. Why do you ask?" he said while sipping the beer. "Damn, Never knew my little sister was a whiny bitch…" Suddenly a group of bikers came up to Maya. "Hey, are you Maya Chiyoko?" One of them asked her. "Yes. Why do you ask?" she asked them. "You're AquaWoman, right?" They asked her. "Oh that, yes I am," she said. While the bikers talked to her, they got themselves a beer and Joseph saw Lorona coming from the beach. "Are you fucking…" he started to say. Maya noticed him. "Something wrong?" "She's already here," he said and he paid the bartender to leave to deal with Lorona. "Heh, looks like Wedding Disasters come to life…" she said as she drank three beers. Joseph walked up to her. "What do you WANT, Lorona?!" he said to her. "You know why I'm here, I've been hearing rumors that my half breed sister is going to take the throne from me..." she said. "You'll have to ask her yourself, and I thought I wanted you to NEVER talk to me again," he said sternly and she got pissed at him. "I never knew why your mother wanted you as king!" she said as she went to look for Maya, but Joseph stopped her. "You want to know why? Because she thinks I can bring BOTH Atlantis AND the surface to peace, not WAR like your ambition for it, Lorona, which is the one reason why I never fucking liked you in the first place and you know that all too well," he told her. Lorana grew very mad and went to the ocean but with a warning. "You tell your half breed bastard girlfriend to heed my warning. When I unite All of the kingdoms, I'm going to bring the wrath of all the seven seas to the surface," she said as she leaves. "As if that means jack shit coming from you," he said as he went back in. Maya heard the whole thing. "Wow, you really talked down on her and HA HA! Bringing all kingdoms to wage war?! She's out of her mind," Maya said. "No shit," he said as Lorona came back to her father about Joseph. "Father, I have very bad news... Joseph is in love with the half breed," she said. "What?! He's not!" King Anpu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What did he say to you, my child?" he asked her and she said, "He never wanted to marry me because he never likes me and ever since that bitch showed up here 20 years ago, he fell for her…" King Anpu smiled. "Heh, that's one more to kill just for breaking your heart like that," he said. "So what are we going to do about this, Father?" She asked. "I want him back here and I'll place him on death row along with my wife, and only then will you bring war to the surface," he said. Lorana then thought of a idea to attract Joseph and the bitch here. "I think I may have a idea to attract him here," she said. "Do tell," he said.

Joseph and Maya were talking for a little while. Maya then looked at her clock. "Shit, looks like I have to get home. My dad probably needs help. You wanna come with me? I drive a Truck," She said. "Sure thing," he said and they went to Caedmon's house. Maya opens the front door. "Dad! I'm back from the Bar!" she yelled. "I can see that," he said sternly as he was on the couch. While they were all talking, Lorona came back and Joseph looked outside. When will she ever quit?! He said in his mind.

"JOSEPH, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! COME OUT OR...FEEL THE POWER OF THE SEA!" She yelled. "Hang on, I'll be right back," Joseph said angrily and went out the door and walked up to her. "WHAT DID I SAY EARILER?!" he said. "Actually, my father wants to have a wonderful word with you and if you don't go to him.." she said as she points at the ocean getting huge and heading towards the lighthouse. "YOU WOULDN'T," he threateningly said. "I would, looks like your bitch doesn't know what is about to happen to her," she said. "You call her a bitch again and I will rip your motherfucking head off right now," he said. Suddenly, the tsunami hits the lighthouse, destroying it with Maya and her Dad inside. Well, just barely, as Maya protected the lighthouse. "Fine. I'll come with you to your psychotic father if you JUST LEAVE them ALONE. GOT IT?" he said and she smiled. "Alrighty. Follow me," she said and the tsunami disappeared back into the ocean.

They arrived at her father's castle and Joseph crossed his arm. "What do you want, King Anpu?" he asked him. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. You see, I heard that you were in love with my wife's bastard child and you didn't want to marry my daughter, is that true?" "I can't deny it, and your 'wife' wasn't in love with you AND YOU KNOW IT," said Joseph which angered King Anpu. "You Bastard! I never knew that you were as stubborn as the queen of the emerald kingdom," he said. "Also, your daughter can go fuck herself, as she's only in love with me JUST SO she can wage war on the surface," he said, which he probably shouldn't have, because King Anpu gave him a gut shot and he fell down to the ground. "AGH!" he quirked and spat blood on the ground. "Father!" Yelled Lorana. Meanwhile with Maya, She was at the hospital because her father broke his leg after the tsunami hit the lighthouse. Maya was so pissed off at the fact that Lorona caused the tsunami that, for her father and her mother, she was going to kill King Anpu and Lorona herself. "Father... I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough...but I promise you, I will avenge you.." she whispered to herself.

"How dare you say that to my daughter, you fucking filthy betraying little fucker!" King Anpu said angrily. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Oh ho, Joseph. How I longed for you to become part of our war, but now you betray us. And JUST for that, I'm sentencing you to Death Row along with my wife," he said. Back with Maya, she had a vision about the legendary trident of King Atlan and Joseph going to Death Row at a place called the trench. "I have to get there! But I need to get a boat first!" She yelled. She remembered the trident's location that was told by her mother and told her father, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She ran out and then she went off to grab the trident and save Joseph from death.

With Joseph, he was handcuffed and about to be taken to the trench but suddenly, a mysterious person knocked out the guards escorting him, and as it turns out, it was his mother, Maddie. "HA HA! YA'LL BETTER BACK AWAY NOW!" she yelled out and she released him from the handcuffs. Joseph got his father's Trident. "Now this is a show," he said as he cracked his knuckles. The guards tried to stop them but Joseph and Maddie were powerful to stop them. "You fuck with my son, you fuck with all of us!" she said. They swam to the surface for safety and they see Maya on a boat. "Oh hey Joseph, need a lift?" She said. "Ha ha! Yes indeed, Maya, but do it fast! They're very pissy!" Joseph chuckled. Maya got him to the boat and sped back to land.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

AquaWoman

By SlayerMaya and Dark Archer

Chapter 2 : the search for the Trident with A family twist

Recap Time- Caedmon met Bianca when she was injured and he treated her injuries. As they were together, they had a child named Maya, and Bianca hoped that she would take the mantle of Queen of Atlantis with the help of her friend's son, Joseph, to become the King of Atlantis alongside Maya. During their days, they discover Atlantis and Maya realized her mother had been killed off by an evil king known as King Anpu. Now where they left off, 20 years later, Maya soon begins to become AquaWoman as she is now looking for the trident with the help of Maddie and Joseph. Will she be able to find it in time?

Let's begin!

(Author's POV)

Where we last left off, Maya and Joseph made it back to the beach after what happened in the sea. "Whew, that was close… Thanks, Mom, for having my back," Joseph told her. "You're welcome, my son. They fuck with you, they fuck with me," she said sternly. "Damn, never knew yo' mom cuss like that. I dig it," said Maya. "She really cares about me, and when someone tries to fight with me, she'll join the fight no matter what happens," Joseph said while winking. "Heh, nice. Anyway, I just had a weird vision of a golden trident and you surrounded by a bunch of murderous sea creatures," She said. Joseph and Maddie looked at her in shock like she is crazy. Except Joseph knew what she was saying. "Ah. My mother knows where King Atlan's trident is, as he spoke to Maddie's great grandmother about it," he said. "Really? Well if that's the case, where do we start looking for it?" said Maya who took out a beer from her bag she carries with her at all times. "Really. Bringing beer JUST for the occasion. You're gonna get so intoxicated. XD" Joseph said and Maddie chuckled. "Actually, I never went to the hospital due to alcohol poisoning due to my immune system at all but there is one time…" she admitted. The one time that she didn't go to the hospital just for drinking beer, but actually going there to help her father after that bitch threw the tsunami at the lighthouse, Joseph said in his mind. "Anyway, let's go look for the trident. I'll lead the way," Maddie said and Joseph gave Maya a tracker. "This tracker can help you find us," Joseph said and Maddie went to go for the trident. Joseph followed her and Maya started following them later.

Meanwhile, with Lorana, she was on her way to the remaining kingdoms. Joseph will pay for everything he's said and done to me, she was thinking in her mind. The first kingdom she's going to was the kingdom of the mermobians, which look like the mobians on the surface but they have mermaid tails and breathe underwater and their ruler was a blue merhog named Sonic. Sonic saw her coming and she asked him, "hello king sonic, how are you?" "I'm doing very well, Lorana. What brings you here?" he asked her back. " I want to unite all 7 kingdoms including yours to wage war on the surface," she said, but Sonic shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot join your cause. What's your reasoning for wanting to wage war?" he asked her and she simply said, "Because my half breed bitch sister is the reason why my mother is dead and I want to make her pay by destroying everything she loves, that's my reason," she said but Sonic shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but you're on your own. Try and keep it in your family if you're this worked up," he told her. Lorana just glared at him and said "Well then, you'll be so sorry that you didn't join me when the surface attacks your kingdom. Mark my words, rat," she said, but he just laughed it off. "Pfft. They're welcome to try," he said as she left. But as Lorana left, she went to her ship and look at the contacts she has and she found the one she is looking for. "Heh, time to make a deal with the devil," she said. Meanwhile, with our heroes, they were on their way to the city of Sicily. Maddie was on the right track to finding the trident and Maya kept following the two while drinking her beer she bought from the bartender. "So how much far is this place?" said Maya. "We're almost there, Maya. We have 1 minute to get there," Maddie told her. "Ok then," she said. They get there and the trident was sitting right there. "Is that it? Well, that was easy, let's go get it," Maya said. But when she was about to grab it, a red plasma beam almost took out her hand. "WHOA!! What the hell?!" she yelled and then she saw Lorana. "Son of a bitch…" "Hello sister, I see you found the trident, but no matter, if you're wondering, do you know a jackal named Zero who goes by infinite?" she said and Maya realized who she's talking about. "Ah, shit…" she muttered as she took out her own mother's portable trident, as she kept it as a memoir to Bianca for 20 years. Joseph got his trident out, which was the Trident of Heaven. "Heh, time for a mini war before the real war" said Lorana as she called her assassin who appeared beside her. "So Long that i've waited to kill the AquaWoman who didn't save my family…" he said. "Who the hell are you?" Maddie asked the assassin. "I used be called Zero but i'm known as Infinite, The Great Illusionist and that woman there left my family to drown in that US vessel 2 days ago..." Joseph recognized him, but didn't have time to talk as Infinite went after both Maya and Joseph. But Maya attacked first, as she swung her trident at Infinite in rage. She hit him with a lucky shot and Lorana went after Joseph to make him pay for breaking up with her. "I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as she attacked. "You're definitely welcome to try, woman!" Joseph said as he side-swiped her in the face with his trident. Little did they know, a mysterious figure was watching them fight but it was looking at Maya. "You only want to wage war, Lorana, which is why I should've never loved you in the first place! WAKE UP TO REALITY!" Joseph yelled, but she got even more pissed as she tried to attack him. But a scream was heard as Maya got stabbed in the stomach by Infinite who wore a victory smirk. But Maddie stabbed him after Maya got stabbed. "Argh! You bitch!" he yelled. "Ha ha! Jackpot!" she said as she kicked him away. As Maya was about give Maddie her hand, she suddenly was whisked away by the mysterious figure as the last thing she saw was a silver crown before she closed her eyes. "MAYA!!! Mom, I'm going after her! Think you can handle them on your own?!" Joseph asked her and she smiled. "Son, your own mother took down an army! I can handle 2 like hotcakes! Be careful!" she said as he nodded and whisked away to save Maya.

Later on, Maya woke up in some cave with crystals on the walls. "Where am i, what is this place?" she said. "Welcome to my lovely cave," said the mysterious figure as it took off its hood. "What the…..Mom…??" she said in a whisper and she was about to cry. "Yes, my little flower~ It's me…" Maya ran up and tackled her with love. "I thought you were gone!!" she cried. "I was never gone. I was sacrificed, yes, but it turns out I was teleported to the hidden sea in the center of the earth," she explained to her. Bianca sensed someone friendly coming and it turns out it was Maddie's son. "Well I'll be, hello Joseph," she said. Joseph stopped short. "Your Majesty…" he started to say, but Bianca finished it for him. "I know, I'm alive, but we need to hurry, we have to find the trident for that one was a illusion conjured by that Jackal," she said and then something was glowing in the distance. "Hey i think i see something, guys," said Maya. Joseph knew that the glow was not an illusion. It was the real trident of Atlantis. "That over there is the real trident but it's guarded by the creature known as the Krathen" said Bianca. Maya knew she had to do this for she had no choice because both of her worlds are in danger. She looked at Joseph and he nodded. "Give that creature hell and get that trident," Joseph said and she smiled. "I sure will," she swam to the trident and as she was about to grab it, a tentacle slapped her from the trident. "Aw, hell no! Not on my watch!!" she yelled and she fought the creature. But she realized the creature was too strong so she has to think of something and fast then she got it. "Krathen, STOP!" she yelled as the tentacle stopped in mid air as like it heard her. And it spoked in a male voice,

No Mortal has ever tried to speak with me since Altan….who are you?

Maya got it's attention and she said,

"well, i'm no queen, that's for sure….i don't think i'm here because i thought i was worthy...i'm here because i have no choice...because my home is trouble and i have to save everyone for it's my destiny," she said to it.

No Mortal has ever been able to make it this far….You may proceed, Young One…

Maya understood and as she swam, she grabbed the trident and suddenly, the power of the trident went coursing through her body.

The mighty trident was now hers to own. And she is now sporting a new outfit.

She returned to Joseph and Bianca with the Trident in hand. "Alright. Now that you got the power, Maya, I think it's time for you to defeat your sister and King Anpu," Bianca told her and Joseph nodded. "You're gonna be the new queen of Atlantis for sure," he said. "Right but we need to make sure your mom is ok," she said.

They swam to where Maddie is at and she looks ok but Lorana is gone. "Mother, what happened?" Joseph asked her and she said, "I scared 'em off. Ha! They won't be messing with us for a while!" she said. Maya wasn't sure. She feared that Lorana was going to do something awful. "Where did my sister go?" she asked. "Oh, back to her father's kingdom," Maddie said. Maya knew that Lorana is going to try to force those kingdoms to join her side, so she said, "We need to stop her and Anpu and pronto but we're going to need the kingdoms' help first," she said.

TBC….


End file.
